Giroro
| voiced by = , (Chibi-Giro), | wordplay = G66 | alias = Skull-1 Checkmate King 2 | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked in the Keron Army. Character Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He is a red Keronian who has a scar over his left eye. His symbol is a skull which, unlike the other Keronians, is only on his hat. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. In the anime, it shows that he had a photo of him with Garuru and his father before arriving on Earth. The belt is priceless since it serves both as his good luck charm and as a reminder of his friends who died in a Keron War. This item has been passed down from his grandfather, to his father, to his mother (when they were in style for the ladies) and then to his brother and finally to him. Without it, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. His often irritably short tempered self is caused by the unfocused members of the Platoon, especially Keroro, in their invasion of Pekopon. This often leads Giroro to physically assault Keroro by all means, including shoving a grenade in his mouth. Occasionally, his anger (usually triggered when he is defending Natsumi)would drive him into "combat mode"— where most of the time he almost always turns into a lovesick puppy when he's around her. He lives just outside the Hinata's house, slightly under Natsumi's window. He has a love for trains which is shown on various episodes. He also has about 7 different personalities. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. Giroro seldomly wears a tailed white tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and either a black or pink bow tie, accompanied by a long, blond wig which he curls up in an old-fashioned way, to impress Natsumi. He has also proven to be a very powerful frog. Childhood Giroro was a typical child who was neither the group ring leader like Keroro, nor the sickly and fearful Zeroro. He idolized his older brother and was very proud of his sibling. He and Zeroro shared a unique bond during their childhood days as they were both subjected to the antics of the self-serving Keroro. This bond continues into their adulthood. It was Giroro who often saved Zeroro from near fatal disasters and gave him the compassion that Keroro did not. After his military training, he entered a war along with Keroro and Zeroro as part of the original Keroro Platoon. During the war, he witnessed the death of his friends and as a reverence to their sacrifice, he wears the belt across his body. It is said that Giroro's scar was obtained in a fight with a tiger horse, but was revealed that it was actually Keroro who caused the scar. Giroro's lifelong dream besides being great like his brother was, and still is, being a train conductor. Life with the Hinata family Giroro, upon arrival on Pekopon, first gathered information on the Hinata family before finding Keroro and entering the home by exploding through the TV. He set traps all over the house, but was easily defeated by Natsumi who evaded every single one without a scratch. Giroro, impressed by Natsumi's battle skills, spares the Hinata family and ends up living in a tent in their backyard. A while afterwards, he rescues a white cat from the rain, and she still stays with him. Giroro's relation to Natsumi and the cat represent a more sensitive side of his personality than the militaristic brutality that he is most known for, suggesting that he may simply be more serious about his military job than the others in the platoon have become, and sees chivalry as being just as appropriate a part of the job as combat. Costumes and transformations ; Giro-san During episode 65, Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal #303. Giroro dresses up as a man in a dark grey suit with a black tie and carries a small brown suitcase. ; Multiple personalities }} ; Werewolf costume : During episode 133, Giroro wears a werewolf costume to a Halloween party. In this outfit, his cap has two round points on it, somewhat like what Keronian girls usually were as hats but his "ears" are split at the ends. ; Human Giroro: During episode 196, Giroro decides to use the "We can make everyone alive gun" dropped by Kururu to turn himself human in order to go to the ball with Natsumi. Giroro's human form appears to be tall, well-built with blonde hair. However, his exact facial features remains to be hidden but is described as handsome according to Natsumi. ; Dragon Giroro : In the fourth movie, Giroro is captured by Shion and is turned into a dragon. In this form he is a red dragon with large wings on his back. He has orange horns that are shorter than the others'. He also has a large cannon on one arm and missiles on the other. Lady Costume In episode 78 (Season 3, Episode 23) ((English: Frogs of the Bermuda Triangle, Japanese: Treasure Hunting should be done on Treasure Island) in which the frogs go to the Bermuda Triangle to find a hidden treasure, Fuyuki and Jessica, the space cop when they open the cell door, find Giroro in a crossdresser women's outfit thought up by Keroro in order to seduce the Viper guards to let them out of their holding cell Relationships * Giroro's father * Garuru - Older brother. Giroro looked up to him when he was a child, calling him "Nii-chan". Now they have a slight rivalry, and he has since dropped the honorific. * Keroro, Pururu, and Dororo - Keroro and Zeroro were childhood friends with Giroro. He was basically the normal kid of the group, sometimes getting dragged along on the group's misadventures. He developed a crush on Pururu, but has since grown out of it, and was a good friend to Zeroro. As adults, Giroro still holds their friendship in regard, but occasionally gets angry at Keroro's lazy behavior. Giroro is much kinder to Dororo then Keroro ever was (or will be). Once they were on one of there little kids' (many) misadventures, he lost a precious item to save Dororo's life. They had gone back to the planet where he did so and Giroro found Dororo sifting through the gravel near the train tracks, looking for the membership card. However, Giroro stopped him, saying that he had lot something precious but that he had saved something more important, implying that though forgotten so often as he is, Dororo is a treasured friend. Dororo has also served as a mentor to Giroro (episode 131) as a sweet potato farmer. * Natsumi Hinata - Since Natsumi defeated Giroro in combat, the two bonded and Natsumi became his partner and crush. Though they have a few things in common—both have aggressive, no-nonsense personalities and, in an ironic twist of fate, both find Keroro an obnoxious nuisance—Natsumi remains unaware of Giroro's crush on her, but she does keep more of a level head when addressing him than with the other platoon members(Giroro himself, however, flips out in panic or blushes when she addresses him). She also appears to have a deeper bond with him then she lets on to as she cried when he left Pekopon. Giroro gets very jealous when it comes to someone that Natsumi has affections for. His greatest rival is Saburo, since Natsumi loves him. However in an episode Natsumi almost kissed Giroro but, of course, it was Saburo. * Kururu - Giroro despises Kururu due to opposing ideas (Brain vs. Brawn). Despite this, Kururu loves to use Giroro as a guinea pig for his experiments. He pretends to have a crush on Giroro in just to mess with him. And yet in episode 265, after Giroro accidentally kisses Saburo, he secretly calls him an 'idiot' while he's spying on him, which suggests that he does have a genuine interest in the Corporal. * Neko - Giroro took in Neko (Miss Furbottom in the Funimation dub) from the rain and also gave her food. Neko has since remained Giroro's pet and friend. * Paul Moriyama - As both Paul and Giroro are war-hardened soldiers, they developed a rivalry and often try to defeat each other each time they are in a competition. They both appear to mutually respect the other. * Koyuki Azumaya - Giroro seems to be a little jealous of Koyuki and Natsumi's relationship as Koyuki always seems very close to her; hugging her when they met. Once when Koyuki is staying at Natsumi's house. During their bathing time, Giroro got so jealous that he crushed the wall with his bare hand. Despite of all this, Giroro respects Koyuki as Dororo's great friend. Weapons Giroro wields a large variety of weapons and is known as a renowned guerrilla combatant. He is well-known and has connections within the Keron Army thanks to his veteranship and his prowess and is actually the best sharpshooter of them all. Much of the weapons he has been using resemble ones that are used by mobile suits of the Gundam franchise, especially the RX-78. He also has a few mechas under his disposal— both flying and large type. He can summon any weapon at any given time, which is part of Keron technology. His Giroro Guided Missiles are his trademark in the first movie. Trivia * The color of Giroro's afro is blonde, which is the same color as his hair in his human form. * Giroro usually goes along with Keroro's plans (that Giroro deems stupid and useless) because it involves Natsumi in some way. * In Episode 89, he had split into seven different characters all of them showing a different aspect in Giroro. Ironically, only one of them was exactly war hungry. * Giroro's first kiss was with Saburo in episode 265. * He a hatred of cockroaches since childhood and know many weakness about them. In the anime they are called "Gs". *Giroro cannot hold his alchohol. If he drinks just a little, he will become completely wasted and knocked out. *Giroro has apparently gotten two kills by the time he was a child (episode 13-b). *He might be the oldest out of the five platoon members due to that fact that he is called old the most. *Giroro is an excellent sweet potato farmer (episode 131) and cooker. *Giroro's FUNimation voice actor is also the voice of Sledge from Borderlands and Zoro from One Piece. *As seen in episode 12a, without his belt, he does not have symbol on his stomach. *Giroro is the first keronian in the series that has eyelids, second Dororo. Weakness If he loses his belt, he becomes weak and clumsy because it is a good luck charm and also contains a photograph of Natsumi. Also,his love for Natsumi can make him falter and fail in missions, even stopping invasion attempts short. Also, he is afraid of ghosts and sea cucumbers.(See episode 123-A or 177) Gallery File:Chibi_Giroro_dancing_by_ninjakirby332.gif|Chibi Giroro dancing 212px-Giroro_Weapons_.jpg 12752-1-46-218.jpg|When Giroro got zapped by the door. XD Giroro chibi kawaii.png|Chibi Giroro Giroro m.png|Wallpaper. vytjhxdmcht.jpg|Giroro with some kind of backpack. 4Giroro.jpg|A jpg ref of Giroro. xx+Giroro+embarrased.jpg lkeroro_gunsou_v5_ch_43.sgt_frog_v06_sign.jpg tumblr_m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg Keroro_Drawing_song_lyrics_by_Ichigo0212.jpg vlcsnap-1437342.thumbnail.png kero_4_3.jpg 01+Giroro+and+Natsumi.jpg Giroro-s-Upset-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742565-883-398.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie1.jpg 5ava.png tumblr_m6rb0r26jj1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo2_250.png tumblr_m9fneo4osj1rxvdjvo4_250.png img_chara_03.jpg|movie 5. tumblr_m6hr9dT8ry1r7djano1_500.jpg tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano1_500.png tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano2_250.png tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano3_250.png tumblr_m5iy1bDHfF1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy2imcld1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy4pmV3N1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy56SRkd1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixx6svmG1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixz6CaEx1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixzqJ4k51qix6r8.jpg Giroro fired all over your face and Dororo...I'm not sure what he did.png Giroro's Robot.JPG|Giroro with his Robot Giroro12.jpg|Giroro Jet powered nosebleed.png|Jet powered nosebleed ccc.jpg|Natsumi!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!SHE IS KERORO'S MOTHER!(276B) Princess Giroro.png|Giroro as Princess Ononogi Roko Giroro and his babies.png Can you keep a secret Neko.png Giroro angel.png Giroro and Ms.Furrbotom.png Giroro's eye color.png GiroBunny.png Giroro the house cleaner.png Giro baby! Awww.png Heart Giroro.png Giroro singing.png Giroro from the flash series.png Giro-chan with a straw hat on.png Giroro acting different.png The intermission part of the Microwave.png OMG Giroro's face is on fire.png Giro-chan was so hard working....at least we got Keroro.png Giroro1.JPG giroro2.JPG giroro3.JPG|Giroro with Natsumi giroro4.JPG giroro6.JPG giroro7.JPG Giroro in the thoughts of Natsumi.JPG|Giroro in the thoughts of Natsumi Gironatsu.JPG|link=Natsumi is embarrassed gironatsu 1.JPG gironatsu 2.JPG gironatsu 3.JPG gironatsu 4.JPG giroro 16.JPG giroro and keroro.JPG giroro 18.JPG giroro 21.JPG giroro 22.JPG Gironatsu moment.JPG Gironatsu..JPG Giroro blush.JPG 28.JPG gironatsuu.JPG 31.JPG 32.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG|Cute moment with Natsumi and Giroro 35.JPG 36.JPG|Giroro with the voice of Saburo 37.JPG Limbo Dance.png Tumblr m6ptxgz5dm1rzexx7o1 500.gif Red Devil!.PNG Giroro-Natsumi-3-giroro-natsumi-30822612-584-414.jpg Oh my Giroro by Leesfangirl.jpg 02+Giroro+depressed.jpg Giroro by natsumi hinata-d31p0og.png OMG-Giroro-giroro-natsumi-29826151-480-360.jpg Giroro1111.jpg Only a dream by caporal giroro-d31ecw6.jpg Giroro in Anokoro Keroro Gunso.png References Category:Characters Category:Giroro Category:Male Category:Keronians Category:Frog Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Keron Army Category:Aliens Category:Partner Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso